Angel girl
by ally-the-buzz-kill
Summary: Will last day of her old life and starting of new one bring her problems or not? What's the thing with her? Who is she and what are her deepest and darkest secrets? Does she even know them herself? Read to find out! Summary sucks, but story's better.
1. Chapter 1 - Always and Forever

**_Ally is 16 years old girl. She is nice, beautiful, sweet, innocent and full of light. She never did any harm to anyone, but she has a lot of secrets and she doesn't even know them herself. When and how will she found them out, you'll find out if you read the story.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_This is my last day here…last day on this place, because soon, I'll meet new people with who I will live, those who should take good care of me and I can't wait to meet them. I'll write everything that happens._

_However you sign a journal,_

_Allyson._

Ally wrote this to her journal and then she turned around to look around the orphanage once more. For the last time in her life, she will be in this orphanage and she was happy. Today, she turned 16, and since every girl who was 16 got raped or beaten (not like they have never beaten her before…), she was really happy to leave this place before that started to happen to her…. One family decided to adopt her, and this was the first time that she actually agreed to go. That was one famous family (at least to her and great part of London), Mikaelson family, they also call them the Originals, even though she doesn't know why. They are really famous in this part of London. In the family, there are two brothers, Klaus and Elijah. There were stories that they had other siblings, but she never heard of their names. She was so happy that they decided to adopt her (not because of their reputation, but because they looked so familiar) that she couldn't imagine all the problems that this adoption will bring. And she couldn't remember why brothers looked so familiar to her, when she first met them in the orphanage.

_**Niklaus Mikaelson and his older brother Elijah came to the orphanage to look for someone. They wanted to adopt a girl, but, like everything else, this adoption had a secret reason. If it didn't, why the hell would two brothers, especially Original vampires, decide to adopt a girl if there wasn't a special reason for that? But there was, and only the two of them knew it, now, back to the story. Niklaus walked through the crowd of children, side by side with his brother, searching for girl they will adopt, when they finally stopped in front of her. She was pretty for a 16 year old girl, she looked like an angel. She was dressed in some ripped clothes, but she looked beautiful. When they talked to her, they found out that she was beautiful from inside out, smart, nice, and full of light… That's when they decided to adopt her, and when they found out that her 16**__**th**__** birthday will be in 3 days. He decided that she will become princess of the house and be by his side. Always and Forever.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**This is my first fic. I hope you will like it. **

**If you have any questions about the story, I'll answer on them.  
>FAVORITE,FOLLOW &amp; REVIEW! :-)<strong>

**_Untill the next update! ;)_**

**_XOXO Ally_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare (Chapter two)

**Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter.**

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Nightmare<strong>_

_Dear diary,_

_It's time for writing. Driver came and picked me up from the orphanage, but before we left home, he went shopping with me and bought a lot of stuff he needed to. He gave me one beautiful little black dress, and went with me to hair-dresser and make-up saloon. As soon as I got out, he drove me to the mansion of the Mikaelson family. I hoped that I will get small room, but when I entered the house, I saw unexpected thing. There was something like a party. I saw a huge sign with words: __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! **__Then a lot of people came and congratulation me both my birthday and something I didn't really understand. After the party, when everyone else left, my new family said that they want to talk to me, so they could get to know me. I agreed, but they should do the same. We chatted a little and then we had conversation about rules. They had a lot of rules, and I mustn't do all things I like. For example no boyfriends (like I'm capable of having one xD), no going out of the house without of their permission, everyday going to school, no noise, no sneaking around, not going into their rooms or the basement without their permission (this is the first rule I'll break, but they mustn't find out), no singing (I adored doing this), no responding (how will I survive this?), no loud music, and a lot more… They gave me phone and showed me how to use it (Don't laugh, I didn't have smart phone in the orphanage, but I mastered using it in less than 10 minutes. Unfortunately, I had them on speed dial. -_-) showed me my room (4xsize of my old room). I had California king-sized bed; closet (the same size as two rooms from the orphanage); table, flat TV, computer, lap-top, I-pod… Walls were paint in light blue, they had decorations in few colors, had paintings on them, light blue curtains, window with the look on the garden, balcony… I also had my own bathroom. In one word, it was perfect room. I watched TV a little bit, and I really need to go to bed now. Tomorrow is my first day of school so my conclusion is that tomorrow's going to be a long, long day… _

_However you __sing__ (see, that's what I'm talking about!) However you sign a journal,_

_A._

Ally wrote to her journal and fell asleep. The next morning she was too sleepy to get up early, so she turned off alarm clock and continue sleeping.

Wake up, Allyson! said male voice.

Allyson. Get. Out. Of. The. Bed. Now! said the voice, a little bit angry.

What's happening? asked another voice, hearing annoying voice of his brother.

Allyson is still sleeping. She's your daughter. Wake her up, Niklaus! Said Elijah, Ally started having a nightmare. _She dreamt of woman wanting to kill her entire biological family and she had to save them. She didn't know what to do and how to do it, but just when she was about to admit it, a guy with brown hair was running around her super fast. She was scared. Then he came to her, said 'Fight with me!' when she didn't do anything, he came closer to her and bit into her neck. _She woke up, started sobbing and crying. She saw Niklaus and Elijah there, looking at her.

What happened, love? Asked Niklaus.

I-I dreamt of- of a-a woman. She w-wanted to k-kill my entire f-family, a-and I had to sa-save them. Just when I was a-bout to admit that- that I don't know h-how to d-do it, a-a guy came and started w-walking around me, like a predator walks a-round h-his prey. He-he said 'Fight with me!' a-and then… She was sobbing and tears were all around her face. A-and then he b-bit me on my n-neck. She added. Niklaus and Elijah looked at one another and then nodded their heads.

It was only a dream. Said Elijah.

B-but this is not the first time that I'm dreaming this… she said.

How do you mean 'not the first time', love? Asked Niklaus.

A-around the certain dates, I-I had similar nightmares, b-but they never looked s-so real… She said.

Which dates? Asked Elijah and she said him all the dates. He and his younger brother shared a look. Go prepare for school. That is only a nightmare. Everything will be alright. He compelled girl so she did as he said. Elijah and Niklaus got out of the room to talk about this somewhere where nobody couldn't listen to their conversation…

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE READING MY STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT STORY? LOVE IT? HATE IT? SHOULD I CHANGE SOMETHING?**

**_TILL THE NEXT UPDATE,_**

_**XOXO Ally**_

**Love ya all. :)**


End file.
